


wishing to be the friction in your jeans

by uncensoredsideblog



Series: Meet Cute Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, amuptee!bucky, bucky is on a shitty date, post serum steve, steve is a saviour, waiter!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncensoredsideblog/pseuds/uncensoredsideblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I'm a server at Olive Garden and your date keeps flirting with me which is infuriating because you're fucking beautiful and I may have to give this asshole a piece of my mind' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	wishing to be the friction in your jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to whilst eating chicken wings, no lie.  
> Also disclaimer: never been to an Olive Garden in my life, I'm from England we don't have that exotic shit  
> title from FOB-Sugar we're going down
> 
> Also: reading this back (years later) its like low-key unrealistic and too dramatic but let me live in a world where this happens

There were many perks to working in an established chain restaurant, sure there was the more than minimal wage, the free (decent) food but undoubtedly the best thing is the mix of people you see.

From the pre teens who are first venturing out into the world by themselves to the family outing of forced fun and merriment, it was all very interesting.

However Steve's favourite was undoubtedly the couples, the whole staff had various bets going from how long the date/relationship would last, whether that asshole would order for his date without even asking first or how many breadsticks could that one person shove in their pocket before their significant other noticed.

Scanning the crowd, Steve huffed slightly. It was a Friday evening which of course meant they were packed and as much as Steve liked his job, given half the chance there were other places he'd rather be.

His section was pretty much okay right now, people had been served with his best Boy Scout smile, which was a house favourite -or so his friends said- because of the tips he was left.

Sam had seated a couple right in his section, knowing all about Steve's weird fascination with people, the way they acted.

It was interesting.

He picked up 2 menus and walked over to table number 6. "Hi I'm Steve and I'll be your sever today, would you like to start off with drinks or do you need a minute?"

The amount of times Steve has delivered this little introduction was worrying and Steve was pretty sure he recites it in his sleep sometimes. However he still shot the couple his award winning (tip winning) smile.

"Yeah I'll have..." The voice trailed off and Steve fought the urge to roll his eyes.

One of his pet peeves were when people say that they're ready to order but then decide to ponder over the menu for 10 extra minutes, it's infuriating and honestly a waste of his time.

The smile was still glued to his face as he took this opportunity to give the couple a once over.

The guy who is making Steve wait looks angry almost, his jaw was clenched shut and his gaze impassive. He was sporting a tight t shirt that showcased his muscles and yeah okay he had a good body, if it wasn't for the aggression rolling off this guy in waves, Steve would probably be all over that.

His date on the other hand, wait was it date? Steve fucking hopes not because holy shit, his date was gorgeous.

From the dark hair that looked teasingly soft and slightly disheveled to the skinny jeans and button up that clung to his skin, spreading over taut muscles.

That's when Steve realised, the left sleeve seemed to be pinned up.

Because of his angle, he was facing hot guys right side and couldn't really see very well but yeah Steve was sure this man was missing an arm.

The dog tags that were only just visible around his throat glinted when the light hit them and Steve decided then and there to give the attractive man a bigger serving and maybe some free cheesecake because he has always admired brave people willing to put their lives on the line like that.

Also the uniform, damn.

"I'll have a sprite." Ahh so silent-and-violent (the current nickname Steve had adorned him with) was one of those customers, no basic manners.

The urge to roll his eyes was too real.

"Very well, and you?" Steve directed his attention to very-hot-and-incredibly-uncomfortable (okay so not all the nicknames were great) and inwardly smirked at the I don't want to be here look on his face.

He smiled and wow, just wow.

Steve couldn't see his face before and that was criminal because Steve was pretty sure his jaw line could cut glass, hell he could build ikea furniture with that jawline and his eyes, so blue, so fucking blue and his lips, pink and inviting and wait moving?

"Err, sorry what was that?" Steve asked again after collecting himself, a blush crawled up his neck and he listened dutifully as dark-and-handsome ordered a coke.

Steve jotted both drinks down and was about to turn away when he heard "are you sure you don't want a diet coke."

Keeping some level of professionalism, Steve walked away as quickly as possible whilst still looking somewhat normal and glared daggers at the back of the assholes head.

He retrieved the drinks and willed himself to stay calm.

"Here you go," Steve approached the table, sneaking a better look at the insanely hot guy, "are you ready to order?"

The dickhead (yes Steve has been reduced to name calling but he's justified) smirks at him and places a hand on top of Steve's as he sets the drink down, "thanks babydoll."

Wow really? Babydoll?

Don't say anything Steve, just keep calm. He had to keep up this chant in his head whilst still smiling at the couple.

The two men ordered and thankfully  muscles didn't comment on his dates choice. 

Ambling back to the kitchen, Steve called grabbed Natasha's elbow,who  was expertly carrying about 13 plates and 6 glasses. 

"We have a TJ at table 6," Steve told her with a sigh. TJ stood for typical jerk and when you work in a restaurant for as long as Steve has, these guys are a dime a dozen. 

The labelling system was pretty clever and something that started off as a joke between the staff, soon it caught on and every newbie was filled in before they started.

Natasha chuckled and set all the plates down, "you want to look the other way whilst I spit in his food."

She was kidding or so Steve hoped because that was still disgusting, even if the guy did deserve it.

"Wait table 6? But they're both really hot, why is it always the good looking ones?" Sharon wondered with theatricality.

"Sorry but us good looking ones are usually assholes, part of the whole package really," Tony said whilst preening. 

They were all gathered in a corner of the restaurant as none of them were needed right now plus gossiping about their customers was their favourite pass time. 

"You're the biggest asshole of them all Stark," Natasha teased. The little group erupted into giggles and when Steve managed a half hearted laugh, she poked his side. 

"What's eating you?" 

"Has Steve fallen in love with one of the customers again?" Ah that would be Sam, who was walking past them with drinks in his hand.

It was a running joke they all had because Steve got pretty attached really quickly. It's not his fault, it's just when he sees someone looking sad he has an urge to immediately fix it. 

That being said, Steve loses a lot of his paycheck because he gives away food far too often. 

"I'm not in love, fuck off," Steve said to the still giggling group of people he calls friends, "he just looks so done with life." 

"So you are actually crushing on a complete stranger, wow well done there Rogers." 

"Shut up Stark, don't you have women to harass," Nat was quick to come to Steve's defence as she usually was when he got this down about a customer. 

"Steve, he's on a bad date by the looks of it, of course he's going to look like that." She wasn't wrong.

Even from across the room, the awkwardness between the two was painfully obvious. Muscles was on his phone, not even discreetly and the cute as fuck stranger was staring around the room with his lips pursed. 

Damn those lips. 

"Yeah but Nat, he's gorgeous like so fucking pretty and his date called me babydoll like what the fuck," Steve didn't think he stressed just how attractive this guy was because Natasha was still looking at him with an unimpressed stare. 

"Order up, table 6." 

"Go and try not to stare them out," Natasha warned. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Steve collected their food and confidently walked over to their table. He set it down, careful to keep his hands away from the scary dude because no one wants a repeat of that incident. 

"Okay, fettuccine alfredo and wild mushroom risotto, if theres anything else you'd like please let me know." Giving them his best smile, Steve lingered a moment as he usually does to give them time to complain if need be.

The whole walk back to their little corner Steve couldn't stop thinking about that deep throaty voice that made 'thank you' sound sexy as sin and the little smile the hot guy gave in gratitude.

Fuck he was done for.

Steve wandered over to Sharon, placed his head on her shoulder which was admittedly a lot harder than it seems due to their height difference, and moaned loudly.

"There there Steve, chin up," she said not entirely sarcastically whilst awkwardly patting his head. 

"He's just so, and his eyes and oh god his jaw," Steve mumbled into her hair, trying to bury his frustrations. He distantly heard Tony ask if 'he was pining over beauty and the beast over there' but chose not to dignify that with a response.

Also he was so obviously _not_ pining.

Without another word, Sharon gave him a hefty pat on the back and turned to deal with her customers. Steve followed shortly after because he still had to serve even if all he had on his mind was blue eyes and a pin up sleeve. 

 

A good 10 minutes had passed since Steve served the love of his life (okay slightly dramatic but have you seen the boy) and the urge to speak to him again would be embarrassing if Steve wasn't so done for. 

Its routine to ask how a meal is halfway through anyway, thats how Steve justifies himself when Natasha and Sam send smirks and winks his way. 

Steve approaches, silently gives himself a pep talk and opens his mouth, "hi is everything alright here?" 

He casts his eyes at the beautiful specimen first whose expression goes from downright boredom to a small polite (yet still utterly breathtaking or atleast Steve thinks so) smile. 

"Yeah everything's great, thank you." Those were possibly the best words Steve had ever heard. 

He turns his head to the other guy because Steve still takes his job very seriously and waits for a response. It becomes increasingly apparent he won't be getting one when all Mr Muscle does is scroll endlessly on his phone- _wait is that instagram. Is he for fucking real right now._

Steve waits patiently because he can do this, he won't get irrationally upset over people he doesn't know.  _  
_

Clearly he isn't the only one who finds it extremely disrespectful as blue eyes sighs audibly and speaks up, "Brock, he's waiting on an answer." 

If Steve's elated at the irritation in his tone well then that's his business and nobody else's.

For some reason now that he had a name for this guy, he seemed to hate him even more.

Brock (what a douchey name) finally looked up from his phone, seemingly angry at being disturbed, and grunted out a response, "what?"

Cutie McCuterson (yes this is what Steve has been reduced to) gestured towards Steve before running a hand through his hair. 

"Is everything alright or would you be needing anything else?" Steve repeated himself and tried very very hard not to think about how his hair would feel through Steve's fingers instead of his own. 

Strong and silent (Brock his name is  Brock) eagerly swept his eyes over Steve's regulation uniform and set his phone face down on the table before folding his arms and leaning forward. 

"Well that depends baby, what else do you have for me?" 

Steve's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, what?" Trying to keep the disgust at bay, Steve kept his tone short and clipped. His manager would understand, creeps flirting with staff has been an issue before.

"I'm just asking what else is on the menu," his gaze flicked over to the beautiful stranger who just rolled his eyes, "if you know what I mean." 

Well what the fuck was Steve supposed to say to that.

"Brock, lay off. He's clearly not interested." Steve fidgeted on the spot and his admiration for the vet grew even stronger. 

"No one was talking to you so...," his sneer pushed Steve over the edge, his armour finally cracking. 

"You're fucking kidding me right," his angered tone broke the two men out of their staring match, both turned to him, shocked and curious glances were being thrown their way by other near by customers.

Steve continued, egged on by the dumbfounded look on fucking Brock's face. He slammed his notebook on the table because theatrics.

"You have to be joking right now, I mean are you seriously flirting with me while your date is sitting right there," Steve gestures towards said date, "you have to be out of your goddamn mind if you're actually asking me for what? A 'fun time' whilst a guy ,who is probably the best looking motherfucker I have ever seen in my entire life, is sitting directly across you. What the ever loving fuck is wrong with you." 

Steve was met with pure silence but he was far from done, "I mean seriously come on, I know you look stupid but are you really that dense to not understand that he is fucking gorgeous and you're completely blowing it with him like look at him, wow, you're going to throw that away for a fucking waiter at Olive Garden. Seriously your life choices are fucking phenomenal, well done to you." 

At the end of his breakdown, Steve was a little winded and also extremely embarrassed as he realised what he actually said and how many people actually heard it including the one guy Steve so desperately wanted to impress. 

In all honesty, Steve kind of forgot he was there. Being consumed by blind hot rage will do that to you. 

Not knowing what to do with himself, Steve just stood there, hands by his side and about 23 pairs of eyes (including his friends) staring holes into his back/side/every other angle. 

Brock stood up abruptly, muttered 'I don't have to fucking listen to this' and stalked off, leaving Steve in a very uncomfortable position. 

Sensing that the drama was mostly over, people turned back to their own meals and mindless noise filled the restaurant once again. 

Keeping his eyes firmly trained on the ground, Steve whirled around and began profusely apologising, or atleast trying to but all that came out of his mouth was a strangled cry of words that didn't really make sense. 

"The best looking motherfucker you've ever seen ey," at the teasing tone, Steve looked up and was met with a smirk that was entirely too enticing to be fair. 

"Err, well, I didnt..no it's just, you're really, you know and he's, yeah" Steve mumbled intelligently. 

"I don't think I've ever been so violently complimented before," the guy said, a genuine smile on his lips, his voice soft and easy and fuck if Steve wasnt already head over heels, he definitely was now. 

The blonde rubbed the back of neck, a nervous habit he could never quite kick, "I am really sorry, it's just, he seemed like a dick." 

Now that they were both stood up, Steve noticed that he was a couple of inches taller than the guy but that didn't stop him feeling small under his lingering gaze.

The blush that stained his face was made him feel like his body was alight and the smile on this perfect stranger really wasn't helping.

"It's okay, I should actually thank you, I was just gonna eat and then probably escape through the bathroom window or something," the stranger chuckled and Steve laughed with him, too hard and 7 kinds of awkward but he felt good, and free, he hadn't felt like that in a while.

"Well then, I guess I'm glad I kind of blew up at your date and potentially signed my name for another harassment seminar." 

The guy laughed again and Steve felt oddly proud for being the cause of that. Plus he looks real fucking good when he laughs. 

"I should probably make it up to you then Steve," hot stranger lifted his hand to Steve's name tag and fiddled with the badge, his touch warm and strong, lingering on his chest.

Steve had to fight a full body shudder. 

Trying to suppress the huge smile that threatened to split his face, Steve leaned forward a little, decreasing the space between them.

"You know I think it's a little unfair you know my name and I don't know yours."

"My names Bucky"

"That's.. interesting"

"You think that's interesting, you should hear my number"

 

This time Steve didn't even try to suppress his smile.  

 

 

Months later when Steve admits to all the strange nicknames he came up with, Bucky laughs so hard he falls of the bed and fractures his (only) wrist. 

Steve buys him a mug with the words 'Cutie McCuterson' engraved on it and it automatically becomes Bucky's favourite thing in the world. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg do you know how hard it was to not say Bucky's name Jesus Christ 
> 
> thanks for reading babes  
> Also I'm looking for a beta (sort of) more someone to discuss ideas with so pls if interested hmu


End file.
